


A Deserved Ending

by Overwatch_queen_olicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overwatch_queen_olicity/pseuds/Overwatch_queen_olicity
Summary: Crisis on Infinate Earths is happening and Oliver’s death is unavoidable... That is until Barry Allen finds out about a little girl named Mia SmoakMy take on how the crossover will play out. This is the ending Olicity deserves-





	A Deserved Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy my take on this situation and hopefully this fic is enough to distract you from the depression of reality. 
> 
> Enjoy my loves ❤️

This was it. They had defeated the crisis and all that was left to put reality back in place was to turn off the machine. The machine, being a radioactive electron radiator capable of destroying entire continents with the push of a button. Whoever was behind this mess had obviously put the device in place to wipe out humanity. Typical bad guy vendetta. 

But, turning off the machine meant immediate self destruction. And if one had somehow managed to escape the blast radius, they would still have the waves of radiation coursing through their body from the machine itself. It was a lose-lose situation. All the hero’s were volunteering themselves for certain death. Sara stepped up, so did Barry and Kara and Ray and Cisco and Alex... but Oliver knew. It had to be him. 

This was the reason the Monitor took him, away from his wife, his daughter, his life. This was his inescapable destiny. He would run in the building, turn the machine off and say one last silent goodbye to his loved ones

“I’ll go” 

Everyone turned to look at Oliver but it was Sara who spoke up, “Not a chance Ollie”

Oliver gritted his teeth, “It has to be me. I’ve, I’ve done stuff like this before-“

Caitlin interrupted him, “Oliver, I’m sure we can find another way” 

“We can’t. Look, the Monitor told me himself. This is my mission, and I have to complete it. I’m asking you all to stand down and let me finish this” 

Nobody said a word. Everyone knew how stubborn he was, and frankly without Felicity here no one really knew how to get through to him. 

Oliver put his bow down, “I’d like a second alone please”. After that he walked into the other room and shut the door. 

He let out a shaky sigh as he pulled out a camcorder. He opened it up and set it to record facing him. With a shaky breath he started talking. 

(Meanwhile) 

Team Flash, Legends, and Supergirl were all waiting outside with miserable expressions on their faces. 

Barry turned to Sara, “I’m gonna go see him. See if I can talk him out of this” 

Sara sighed, “Barry you know how stubborn he is-“

Barry groaned, “You don’t think I know how stubborn he is Sara? I have to go talk to him, I have to at least try”

Before Sara could say another word Barry was heading in the room. Although, he froze the second he entered. Oliver was talking to someone, the question was who?

“Hey Mia. If you’re listening to this now it means I somehow managed to get this footage to your brilliant mother. Look, Mia, I just wanted to say-“, he paused as tears welled up in his eyes, “-I’m so sorry Mia. I’m so sorry I couldn’t be there for you, but I had to do this in order to save you and your mom. I hope you know that I love you, I love you so much sweetheart. I’m so sorry I missed your first steps, your first word, I’m sorry I couldn’t teach you how to shoot an arrow or drive. I just-“, his voice broke again and a steady stream of tears were trailing down his cheeks, “-I love you so much babygirl. I may not be here but you will always be my daughter. You will always be with me in my heart”. He wiped his tears before giving a small, but real smile, “I know you’ll turn out to be just as beautiful and smart as your mother. I love you babygirl. Stay safe please”

Oliver shut the camcorder and stood up. 

Barry gulped and super sped out of the room before Oliver could realize he heard the whole thing. He was shaking as he walked up to Sara again. She was in the middle of a conversation with Ray but Barry didn’t care. He grabbed her arm and dragged her off to the side. 

“Barry what the hell! Let me go-“

He cut her off, “We have to save Oliver”

Sara sighed and opened her mouth to say something but Barry cut her off again, “I’m not kidding. When Oliver is just about to go into the machine I’m going to super speed him out of there and I need you to hit him over the head or something” 

Sara looked at him like he was crazy, “Barry. Are you insane? I’m not going to knock Oliver unconscious-“

“You have to!”

“And why is that Barry!”

Barry looked around before whispering, “Oliver has a daughter”

Sara’s eyes got wide and for the first time since they started talking she was silent. 

Barry sighed, “I just lost Nora. I know what it’s like to have to say goodbye to your daughter-“, he took a deep breath, “-I would never want any father to suffer that pain. It’s unimaginable Sara. It hurts more than anything you could think of, and I cannot just stand here and let Ollie go through that”

Sara nodded her head, “I’ll talk to my team. We’ll hold him back, but who-“

“I’ll go” 

Sara growled, “Barry no-“

“I just lost my daughter. I won’t let him lose his too”

Sara gulped before pulling Barry into a firm hug. “You’re a good man Barry Allen”

The two nodded before Barry explained his plan. “And make sure no one else knows he has a daughter. I, I kind of get the feeling he wants to keep her a secret” 

“Don’t worry. I’ll be vague with my team, they won’t know about her, but I promise, we’ll all be on the same page. We can hold him back long enough for you to destroy the machine” 

Just as the two were going their separate ways, Oliver walked out of the room. Sara was talking in hushed whispers to her team. Ray and Mick were staring at Barry nodding their heads and he knew the plan was set. 

Oliver was saying his last goodbyes before heading off towards the machine. Just as he was about to open the door to the main control room Barry called out, “NOW!”

Sara and the other Legends got in position as Barry ran towards Oliver. Oliver whipped his head around just in time to see a blur of red lighting and feel a hand on his chest pushing him all the way back towards his friends. Oliver landed with a stumble as the Legends pounced on him. 

“Barry what the hell are you doing!”

Barry turned toward Iris, Caitlin, and Cisco, “I love you guys. Keep each other safe and take care of each other” 

Oliver had already beaten two of the Legends members and was successfully starting to escape. Team Arrow and Supergirl stood in shock at the scene unfolding before them. Nobody dared move. 

Sara jumped on top of Oliver for the third time, “Barry hurry!” 

Barry was just about to leave when Iris took off after him. Ray stopped fighting Oliver and instead went to hold Iris back. Despite their best efforts Oliver had escaped their grasp. The plan was falling apart. He was sprinting towards Barry and was about to grab him when he was stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around to see Kara with her arms around him. He tried to fight back but Kara was obviously too strong. 

“Barry please don’t do this! Kara! God dammit let me go!” 

Barry pulled his mask over his face and looked at Oliver one last time, “Say hi to Mia for me Ollie”. And with that he was gone.

Oliver’s face turned to one of pure shock as he watched the streak of electricity speed into the building and seconds later an enormous explosion was seen. Kara finally let Oliver go and he collapsed to the floor. 

Kara turned around and looked at Sara who mouthed a ‘thank you’. Kara only nodded in response and took a step away from Oliver, who was still on his knees in shock. 

It was over. The crisis was averted but this was not the outcome he had expected. Oliver was supposed to die, balance was supposed to be restored. His death was supposed to save the lives of millions including Mia and Felicity. Oliver jumped up and turned to everyone who participated in the chaos. Team Legends kept their distance and Kara only stared down at her boots. Oliver just shook his head as he took off running. Everybody stared at him as he ran off but nobody chased after him this time. 

He ran to the nearest parking structure and climbed all the way to the roof. 

He yelled into the sky, “Hey! Hey! I need to talk to you! Come here!” 

Just then a portal appeared behind Oliver and the Monitor stepped out. 

“You are alive?”

Oliver swallowed thickly, “It was Barry. Barry was the one who died. I know it was supposed to be me, believe me, I tried. There was nothing I could do” 

The Monitor took a step forward, “I’ll admit, this is not what I predicted” 

Oliver scoffed, “What happens now? What happens to the multiverse? What happens to my wife and daughter?” 

The Monitor’s expression stayed emotionless, “Even though it is not how we planned, balance has been restored. I can guarantee that no harm will come to your wife or daughter” 

Oliver’s entire expression changed in that very moment, “Can I, can I-“

“Yes Mr. Queen, you can go home”

Oliver closed his eyes and he released a breath he guessed he had been holding since he left his family. But when he opened his eyes the Monitor was gone. He couldn’t believe it. He sacrificed himself to save Barry and Kara, only for them to end up doing the same for him. 

He trudged his way back to the other teams where they all stood waiting for him. All eyes were on him when he walked back. There was every type of facial expression imaginable. 

Iris and Caitlin looked broken. Diggle and Sara looked relieved. Kara and the other Legends looked guilty. Everyone else looked shell shocked at the craziness that had just ensued. 

Oliver ignored everyone and walked up to Team Flash. He choked as he spoke, “I’m so sorry-“

Caitlin spoke up first, “Oliver, it wasn’t your fault”

Oliver had tears in his eyes at this point, “It was supposed to be me”

Iris looked up from her hands, “It wasn’t supposed to be anyone. We, we were supposed to find another way.“ she collapsed into Cisco’s arms and Oliver decided words couldn’t help right now, nothing could. 

It was right then though, that Sara pulled him aside. Rage filled his eyes as he looked at her. She was the one who pulled the strings for this. 

“Why would you do that? Why would you-“

“I know about Mia” 

Oliver’s eyes got wide and he looked around seeing if anyone else heard. “How do you-“

“Barry overheard you say something about her when you walked into that room. He came and told me the second he knew”. Sara looked around before whispering in the most hushed voice, “We couldn’t let you die with a babygirl at home Ollie, we had to do something”

Oliver couldn’t take it anymore. He let tears roll down his cheek as Sara pulled him in for a hug. 

He turned his head so he could whisper in her ear, “Thank you” 

She let him go and looked him straight in the eye, “Now. You need to leave. Don’t stop anywhere for anything, go straight home to your girls, you hear me?” 

Oliver nodded his head 

“Oh and tell Mia that aunt Sara already loves her and wants to meet her very soon” 

Oliver let out a dry chuckle, “please don’t tell anyone about her” 

Sara made a zip and lock motion over her mouth, “Your secret is safe with me Ollie, I promise. But go, I’ll make up an excuse as to where you went but I’m serious. Leave, right now” 

He thanked Sara one last time before grabbing his bow and sneaking out the back. 

He got back to the cabin as quickly as humanly possible. It had been a month since he had said goodbye to Felicity and Mia, and even with all the time he spent on Lian Yu, it had easily been the worst month of his life. The pain he felt in his heart everyday he was away couldn’t even compare to the pain he’d felt in the past. Those wounds healed, this one stayed open and sore. But it was finally all over and he wouldn’t be leaving this cabin anytime soon. 

As he walked in he felt a weight lifting off his shoulders. Felicity wasn’t in the living room when he walked in so he assumed she was putting Mia down. He set his duffle bag on the ground and closed his eyes as inhaled the scent of the room. It smelled like lavender and pine, with a hint of baby lotion. It smelled like home. 

He opened his eyes as he heard light footsteps and a gasp. There standing in front of him was his wife. She was wearing shorts and an old shirt of his. Even though she looked tired and worn out she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He couldn’t imagine what she must have gone through since the last time he saw her. His thoughts were interrupted when she surged forward towards him. He took a step to meet her as he engulfed her in a tight hug. It was the type of embrace that said ‘never again will I let you go’

She was crying as she held onto him for dear life. He was the same. Holding her so tight, as if he let go she would disappear. 

After what seemed like an eternity, they let go just long enough to look into each other’s eyes. Oliver was cupping her face as she had fistfuls of his shirt in her hands.

She choked out a sob, “I, I thought I would, n-never see you again” 

He rested his forehead against hers as she went to cup his face too. 

“I know honey, and I’m so sorry”

She didn’t hear the rest of what he had to say because she couldn’t wait any longer. She tilted her head up until their lips crashed together. It was passionate and heated, a kiss that expressed everything they were feeling. The heartache, the longing, the love. 

They only broke apart when they heard Mia start to fuss. 

Oliver looked at Felicity and she knew exactly what he was wanting. 

“Do you want to go get her” 

He nodded his head as he grabbed her hand and they walked towards Mia’s room. Felicity stayed in the doorway watching as Oliver stepped up to their daughters crib. He picked up the crying infant and held her close to his chest. 

“I’m so sorry I left babygirl, I’m so so sorry. I missed you so much though sweetheart, I thought about you every second”

Mia’s cry’s we’re slowly fading as Oliver kept talking, “I can promise you Mia. I’m never leaving you again. Daddy isn’t going anywhere ever again I promise you Mia”

At this point Mia had completely stopped crying and was snuggling deeper into her fathers chest as Oliver continued to gently rock her back and fourth. She fell back to sleep in his arms and he kissed the top of her head before laying her back down in her crib. 

He turned back to Felicity who had tears still glistening in her eyes. He kissed her temple too, “Go to bed and I’ll be there in just a minute. I just want to change out of these clothes”. 

She bit her lip and frowned, “Okay... but please hurry” 

He nodded as he darted into the bathroom. He stripped off his shirt and put a pair of sweatpants on. He quickly brushed his teeth and left. He checked on Mia one last time before heading to their bedroom. 

Felicity was already laying in bed and had the blanket pulled back for him. He climbed in and she immediately clung to him. He wrapped his arms around her as she nestled herself into his warm embrace. She loved when he went to bed without a shirt. Feeling his skin always made her feel closer to him. Silent tears fell down her cheeks as Oliver stroked her hair. He hated that he was the cause of these tears, he hated himself for ever making her feel this way. He felt her hands against his chest and she somehow buried herself even deeper into him. He gripped her a bit tighter as they both attempted to drift off into sleep. 

It had been two hours at this point and even though she hadn’t moved, Oliver knew she wasn’t asleep. 

“Fe-li-ci-ty. Why are you still awake?” 

There was a moment of silence before she took a deep breath, “I’m afraid that, if I fall asleep, you won’t be here when I wake up” 

He sighed as he mentally cursed himself for ever giving her reason to feel that way. 

“I’m not going anywhere honey, I promise. I’m going to be right here when you wake up. But you need to go to bed because it’s late and I know you’re tired”

“You promise” 

He kissed the top of her head, “I promise” 

A few minutes later he felt the tension in her ease out as she finally fell asleep. Oliver still didn’t sleep though, he wanted to be conscious while he held his wife for a little while longer. 

He doesn’t know what time his body eventually gave in to the overwhelming tiredness but he knows it was sometime around 2:00am. 

The two parents woke up at the same time to the sun shining through their windows and their infant crying. Felicity looked startled as she woke up, but seeing Oliver there next to her made her relax instantly 

“You’re still here”

He placed a delicate kiss to her lips, “I told you I would be” 

They were interrupted again by another loud cry from their baby. Felicity started to get up but Oliver put a hand on her arm, “I’ve got it” 

She gave him a sympathetic look, “Are you sure? Because I don’t mind, I know you must be tired”

He smiled at her, “Trust me, I want to get her” 

Felicity nodded in understandment as Oliver made his way to Mia’s room. 

He gently picked up his daughter and just like the night before, held her against his chest. Mia seemed to calm down almost instantly in her fathers arms as she nestled herself in his neck, making soft inaudible noises as she did so. Since he didn’t have a shirt on he could feel how soft her skin was against his. Oh how he had missed this feeling. 

“I think she’s probably hungry” 

He turned around to see his wife standing in the doorway. He smiled at her before looking back down at the girl in his arms. He gingerly passed Mia to Felicity, “I’ll be in the kitchen”

Felicity nodded and said good morning to her daughter too. Oliver took one last look at them before heading towards the kitchen to start breakfast. 

Felicity came out a few minutes later holding a giggling Mia on her hip. She sat down on the bar stool and placed Mia on her knee. Her husband set a glass of orange juice in front of her before returning to the food on the stove. 

Neither one talked for a while until Felicity spoke up, “I really missed you” 

Oliver stopped what he was doing to turned around and face her, “I really missed you too”

Felicity looked down at Mia, “It’s going to happen again Oliver. Something is going to come up and you’re gonna leave and one day you’re not gonna come back to us”. She had started softly crying halfway through her sentence and Oliver rushed around the counter to be by her side. 

“I’m so sorry Felicity. I’m sorry I left you and Mia and I’m so sorry I made you feel this way. But I promise, I’m not going anywhere. I don’t care if the whole damn world is on fire, as long as you and Mia are safe I’m not going anywhere” 

Felicity closed her eyes as another tear dripped down her cheek. 

“I know you don’t believe me and trust me, I understand why, but you’ll see. I’m not going anywhere” 

She nodded her head as he wrapped his arms around her. The stayed like that until Mia started making noise and wiggling in between them. They broke apart when they realized they were sandwiching their daughter. They started laughing as Mia looked up at both of them. Her gaze eventually settled on Oliver as she reached her tiny hands out towards him. 

“I think someone wants to be held by their daddy” 

Oliver wasted no time in scooping Mia up into his arms. She squirmed around for a second but once he got her positioned she seemed to settle down. 

Felicity watched with adoring eyes as her husband played with their daughter. He was a natural with her. 

Oliver looked over at her, “This right here, this, is our new normal. Now and forever”

She smiled as she stood up on her tip toes to kiss him. Except Mia was still in his arms and she used her hands to push Felicity’s face away from Oliver’s. The parents chuckled to themselves before turning their full attention to the giggling babygirl. 

Time went on and what Oliver said came to be true. There were other crisis’s, in National City and Central City, but Oliver didn’t go. Because there were two things more important than helping his friends and they both had blonde hair. 

He bet Felicity a pint of mint chip ice cream that Mia’s first word would be “dada”. Felicity took the bet with a cocky smile, she was sure Mia’s first word would be “mama”. 

Sure enough she was right, because one day as Oliver was wiping down the counters from lunch and Felicity was playing with Mia, she babbled the words “mama”. Oliver’s head whipped around and Felicity gasped. 

She jumped up with Mia in her arms, “Ha! I told you! Looks like someone owes me some ice cream” 

Oliver rolled his eyes as he tickled the toddlers stomach. “You’re a traitor Mia Smoak Queen”. Both parents laughed as they peppered their baby with kisses. 

That was only one of the many first moments Oliver got to experience. 

He was there for her first steps, he was there for her first birthday, and he was there to take her to her first day of school. 

He was also there to carry her in the house the first time she broke a bone, he was there to hold her after her first nightmare, and he was there to comfort her after her first heartbreak. 

He taught her how to ride a bike and drive. He taught her how to defend herself and how to shoot a bow and arrow. 

He was there to celebrate Hanukkah and Christmas and birthdays and they all danced around the living room when Mia told them she’d made the soccer team. 

And thankfully, Felicity was by his side for every single thing. 

He’ll never forget the events of the crisis. He’ll never forget his reaction and Felicity’s reaction when he told her. He’ll never forget the last time he saw most of his friends (with the exception of Sara and Diggle). 

Even though what happened was a tragedy, if he could go back, he wouldn’t change a single thing. Because having this life, with Felicity and Mia, that was worth any price.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh! So heartwrenching!! Comment what you guys thought! 
> 
> For more amazing Olicity content make sure to follow me on Instagram and Twitter! 
> 
> Instagram: @all_things_olicity_
> 
> Twitter: @ATOlicity


End file.
